Come On, Get Higher
by sdbubbles
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny are arguing aboout the past. Again. And Gibbs is sick of the same fight every time, so he breaks the cycle...


**A/N: So, I was making Mars Bar and Rice Krispy Suares and listening to "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson, which is probably obvious. **

**Oh yeah, and if anyone has any good suggestions for sweet cake-type things that little kids eat, that would be much appreciated. We've made loads of adult kinds of cakes and stuff, but not much for kids, and it's mostly families that come to the Marie Curie Cancer Care Open Day..**

**Anyway, thanks!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p><em>I miss the sound of your voice<br>And I miss the rush of your skin  
>And I miss the still of the silence<br>As you breathe out and I breathe in_

He missed her. She was there every day with him, of course, but he missed being close to her. He missed her voice. Not the one he heard when they were working, but the soft, sweet, caring one she used when talking to him all those years ago. The tenor she used when they were utterly alone and isolated with each other.

He missed being able to touch her freely. Now, if he so much as put his hand on her back, he received a glare similar to the one he was so infamous for. He missed tracing his fingers around her back while she slept, feeling every imperfection in her skin. He wished he could feel her soft skin one more time.

He missed the comforting silence between them, how they could say something without speaking the words. Now, if they ended up in the same room, all they really did was fight. And every time they fought, he wanted so badly to kiss her and make her feel better. To put an end to the arguments

The silence when they lay together in bed, timing their breathing to match the other's. She breathed out and he breathed out. Eventually, it was automatic; they didn't even realise they did it.

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

He watched as she argued with him about their past, yet again, he saw the regret and pain in her eyes. He understood that she'd never wanted to harm him, that she never wanted to destroy what they had. He could tell her what came next, but he wasn't going to in the hope that it would be different this time.

He wanted her to believe that she was forgiven, that there was no point in this argument. She only brought it up because she remembered what she did and was full of remorse over it.

He wanted to make her forget everything that had happened between them. He wanted to help her start over, because it was eating away at her. He missed the old version of her. They used to laugh and joke, and love each other. The new version of her was uptight and guarded, and he missed their banter and love.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<em>

She was just getting more and more annoyed. He watched her blood pressure rise in frustration. One of the things he'd noticed was that she turned pink at the cheeks when she was angry, because of the sharp rise her blood pressure took. He was resisting the urge to take away the reason for her annoyance.

She sighed and put her hands to her paced the office in an effort to release some of her frustration. Her hips swung, making him want even more to stop arguing for no reason.

He wanted her to pull him in and put things back the way they were. He was sick of this monotonous fight, the one where he knew his lines, and so did she. It was a quarrel that actually meant very little to them now. They just had it because they had two other options: don't even talk to each other or get together.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>Loudest thing in my head<br>And I ache to remember  
>All the violent, sweet<br>Perfect words that you said_

He could hear her voice in his head, much louder than she was actually speaking, but it wasn't the words she was currently saying. It was a similar situation he remembered. They had argued a few days before she left Paris and they both said things they shouldn't have done.

It almost physically hurt to remember the things she had said, and they way in which she had said them. He knew she meant none of it, not really, but it didn't change that she spoke in a brutal and yet innocent manner that night. All of the words, though she didn't mean them, were true. He _was_ stubborn, guarded and sometimes too uncivilised for his own good. He knew that, and that night it had annoyed her. Perhaps she had just had enough of him and wanted a break, never intending to leave him forever…

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

He would have to be an idiot to try and stop her rant with words. She didn't give in so easy. He could tell that he would be dismissed in a couple of minutes, but again didn't mention it. He wished they could break the cycle, that she would believe that she was in the clear.

Then, he decided to put an end to their vicious cycle of fighting. He pulled her by the hands and looked into her eyes. She had stopped talking and defending her actions from all those years ago.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

He put his lips to her mouth and kissed her intently, forcing himself to let his body slacken from the tension of their arguing. His hands drifted to her hips while he felt her hands in his hair and her tongue on his lips. She was letting him forgive her, or rather she was forgiving herself.

She tugged him closer to her and moved them to the couch. The door, thankfully, had been locked to avoid interruptions to their dispute. She lay underneath him on the sofa, holding him close as if she was frightened he wasn't real. Her hips were pressing against him, making him grateful for that brief moment of courage that initiated this.

_I miss the pull of your heart  
>I taste the sparks on your tongue<br>I see angels and devils  
><em>_And God, when you come on  
>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

This was who he missed. The woman who could draw him in with the emotion in her eyes that he could not doubt. He had missed the woman who made him glad that he was able to hold her.

He could taste the bourbon and coffee in her mouth, both substances he had introduced into her life. Now, he knew that she drank more bourbon than was necessary. He stripped away her shirt to find that she had not changed since the last time he had seen her naked chest. She removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt while his fingers gently undid the button on her slacks.

She ridded him of his jeans and he unhooked her bra and slid off her panties. She stripped his boxers away and pulled him close.

This, he had missed. The sheer vulnerability and the trust she put in him.

_Sing sha la la la  
><em>_Sing sha la la la la  
><em>_Ooo Ooo Ooo..._

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me, drown me in love<em>

Her hips bruised against his and she forced him even nearer than before. She was showing all her emotion now. How she had missed him, how sorry she was, but most of all how much she loved him. He could feel that passion exuding from every pore of her body.

It felt natural again. He was relaxed, his lips moving easily with hers, their bodies moving like a ball and chain. This was where he was meant to be.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
>It's all wrong, it's so right<br>So come on, get higher  
>So come on and get higher<br>'Cause everything works, love  
>Everything works in your arms.<em>

He knew that she was wrong to leave, and that most people would have told her to leave them alone, but it was so right. They belonged. She would not have ended up in his life again if that was untrue.

It worked between them when they allowed each other to see who they were. Everything played itself out and any problems were dealt with with no fuss. Everything worked when her arms were around him. Everything was perfect when they were like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
